No More Ways to Not Love You
by Rykuzha
Summary: Bukannya Daiki tidak laku, bukan! Hanya saja ia tanpa sadar (atau malah sengaja?) selalu menjauhi diri dari tiap wanita yang tertarik dengannya karena sosok anak perempuan yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Sosok anak kecil itu sejak dulu selalu menyita perhatiannya. AoFem!Kaga
1. Chapter 1

Hola~

Saya kembali membuat book non faedah :'v

Maafkeun.

Tapi saya hanya ingin memindahkan cerita ini dari FB ke fanfiction karena sering kali saya susah mencarinya di FB.

Tampol saja saya yang malas tapi suka menumpuk list fict tidak bermutu ini *nangis*

Yasudah. Silakan membaca untuk selingan selagi saya memfokuskan chakra *uhuk*, memfokuskan ide pada cerita-cerita yang lain, oke?!

 _Happy reading!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Taira kecil murung.

Ia lagi-lagi kehilangan orang tuanya di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Los Angeles. Kota yang masih terasa asing meski ia sudah tinggal di sini selama 2 tahun. Salahkan daya ingatannya yang kurang kuat sehingga ia tidak mungkin pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani orang dewasa maupun Tatsuya, teman pertamanya di kota terpadat ini.

"Lagi? Huh, aku harus kemana kalau begini?" Taira memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di taman dekat jalan utama kota L.A.

"Aku tidak boleh pergi begitu saja dari sini. Bisa saja mereka sadar aku tertinggal dan mereka memutuskan untuk kembali, bukan?" Taira kecil mengangguk. Mengiyakan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memantapkan hati untuk menunggu kedua orang tuanya, Taira dengan sabar duduk di bawah pohon sambil memandangi suasana taman yang semakin lama semakin sepi.

Wajah tampannya ditekuk amat sangat dalam. Tak henti pula dengusan dikeluarkannya ketika ia kembali mengingat kejadian di laboratorium tadi.

"Hebat sekali mereka. Berniat mencuri ide hasil kerja kerasku? Tidak akan kubiarkan!" ditendangnya kaleng bekas kopi yang tergeletak di trotoar dengan kencang.

"OW! Siapa malam-malam menendang kaleng kearahku, huh?" pria itu berhenti sejenak setelah mendengar rintihan serta gerutuan seorang anak.

"Siapa di sana?!" serunya.

"Kau itu siapa berani-beraninya menendang kepalaku dengan kaleng kopi-eh tunggu, bahasa Jepang?" semak belukar itu tiba-tiba bergoyang diiringi suara gaduh rumput yang bergesekan dengan alas kaki.

Pria itu sedikit berjengit ngeri. Takut kalau-kalau yang ia ganggu bukanlah manusia. Oh ayolah! Tingkat kejahatan di L.A tidaklah rendah. Bisa saja orang-orang yang terbunuh itu tidak tenang dan berusaha mencari pembunuh mereka walau sudah jadi hantu, bukan?!

Kepala dengan surai merah gelap menyembul di antara semak-semak. Membuat napas pria itu terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya hampir jatuh terduduk begitu melihat seluruh anggota tubuh manusia utuh keluar dari sana.

"Paman orang Jepang?" tanya anak itu.

Mata _shappire_ nya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Anak kecil itu menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah. Setidaknya aku bisa berbicara pada Paman tanpa harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat."

"Kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris tapi tersasar sampai luar negeri?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Anak kecil itu menggeram. "Kau pikir mudah begitu saja beradaptasi dengan bahasa asing?!"

"Tidak perlu pakai urat, Bocah."

Anak itu mendengus sebelum akhirnya mendesah lelah. Diinjaknya aspal trotoar dengan alas kaki yang terbilang lumayan mahal.

Mata _shappire_ itu kemudian meneliti anak kecil di hadapannya yang sangat kumal meski memiliki alas kaki bermerek tanda centang itu.

"Kau kabur dari rumah, Bocah?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Daripada disebut kabur, aku sebenarnya tersesat."

"Tersesat? Di umurmu yang...kalau kutaksir 10 tahun?" bibir tipis itu membentuk seringai.

" _Urusai_! Bukan salahku juga kan aku tidak hafal jalan di sini!" bentak anak kecil itu dengan muka merah.

"Hahaha, tetap saja namanya kau tersesat." ejek pria itu.

"Argh! Apa katamu sajalah!"

"Dan sudah berapa jam kau tersesat, Bocah? Kau ini perempuan. Memang orang tuamu tidak mencarimu?" anak itu menunduk.

"Ini hari ketigaku di jalanan. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sampai sekarang mereka tidak kunjung kemari."

Pria itu berdecak. Untuk ukuran perempuan yang masih kecil, ia hebat sanggup bertahan hidup di jalanan.

"Bisa saja kau dibuang oleh mereka." anak itu menatap nyalang pria di hadapannya.

"Atau mereka mati dikejar penjahat seperti di film-film itu."

"Kenapa semuanya hanya kemungkinan buruk?" anak itu mencibir.

"Kau pikir baik-baik, _Baka_. Itu adalah alasan paling logis dari keadaanmu saat ini."

Anak itu diam.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." anak itu menatap horor pria di hadapannya dan langsung menahan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Tolong beri aku tempat tinggal!" alis pria itu terangkat.

"Untuk apa aku menolong orang tidak jelas sepertimu?"

"A-a...tolong kasihani aku! Beri aku tempat tinggal sementara, Paman!" anak kecil itu membungkukkan badan lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas.

"Heh, buat apa aku memberimu tempat tinggal?"

"Tolong, Paman! Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu dan mencuci pakaianmu serta memasak untukmu sebagai balas jasa telah memberiku tempat tinggal sementara!"

Menarik, batin pria itu.

Ini kesempatan langka untuk mendapatkan seorang pekerja rumah tangga tanpa harus mengeluarkan biaya upah di tengah kota dengan biaya serba mahal itu.

"Memang kau bisa memasak, Bocah?"

Anak itu sedikit membusungkan dada. "Tentu saja! Aku bertaruh kau akan ketagihan dengan masakan gadis kecil ini!"

Pria itu mendengus. "Ya ya kita lihat nanti, Bocah."

"Aku bukan bocah! Namaku Kagami Taira!" anak itu memandang sebal pria yang sekarang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Heee, kenapa bukan Taiga? Atau _Tiger_? Omelanmu lebih terdengar seperti auman macan." pria itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang Paman remang-remang?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut Paman remang-remang, huh?! Kulitku ini eksotis!" anak kecil yang bernama Taira itu mendengus.

"Kulitmu lebih terlihat seperti gosong di mataku, Paman."

"Huh, kau minta kuusir?" Taira menggelengkan kepala. Lalu tangannya digerakkan di depan bibir seolah ia mengunci mulutnya kemudian membuang kuncinya jauh.

"Aku tidak akan menghinamu lagi, Paman. Meski kenyataannya demikian..." bisiknya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku membeli bahan makanan untuk di rumah!" tangan berkulit cokelat itu menarik tangan mungil Taira ke dalam _konbini_ 24 jam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu nama Paman." ujar Taira.

"Ah, aku Aomine Daiki. 25 tahun. Seorang profesor."

"Eeh?! Profesor di usia muda? Kukira profesor itu semuanya memiliki kepala plontos."

'CTAK'

"Aww..iya Paman, maaf. Kan aku tidak tahu." Taira mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak cukup keras oleh Daiki.

"Sudah! Cepat kita beli bahan makanan lalu pulang. Aku lapar."

.

..

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Ah, Paman..." panggil Taira.

"Hm?" Daiki menanggapi panggilannya tanpa sedikitpun matanya beralih dari kertas _file_ yang dibawanya dari ruang kerja.

"Aku tidur di mana? Dari tadi Paman sama sekali tidak memberitahu tempatku untuk tidur." ujar Taira sembari melirik lorong panjang yang sedikit temaram di rumah Daiki itu.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Ruangan tempat kau tidur ada di pintu kedua dari sini. Pintunya berada di sebelah kirimu." Daiki memijat pangkal hidungnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau Paman lelah, sebaiknya dilanjut besok pagi saja. Dari pada tidak konsentrasi seperti itu." komentar Taira melihat betapa lelahnya paman yang telah memberinya tumpangan itu.

"Hah, andai aku bisa beristirahat sebelum menyelesaikan semua ini..." keluh Daiki sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sofa.

"Memangnya kalau tidak diselesaikan kenapa, Paman?" tanya Taira lugu.

"Kalau tidak kutemukan solusinya, para pesaingku akan mencuri ideku ini dan semua usahaku sia-sia belaka. Ah, anak kecil mana paham..." Daiki mendengus kemudian kembali menekuni tiap lembar yang berada di dalam _file_ hijau terang miliknya.

Taira memberengut.

"Kau meremehkan anak kecil, Paman? Kalau kau takut datamu ditiru, cukup buat analisis palsu dan taruh di meja kerjamu yang ada di laboratorium. Yang asli di rumah. Simpel kan?"

Hening.

"Hoi, Bocah. Kau pintar juga rupanya!" Daiki menatap Taira tidak percaya.

"Ck, terserah kau sajalah, Paman. Omong-omong, aku boleh meminjam pakaianmu yang kekecilan tidak? Aku tidak mungkin memakai ini terus menerus kan?" Taira memandangi pakaiannya yang sangat lusuh itu.

"Iya iya. Tidak perlu pinjam. Buatmu saja juga tidak apa. Toh tidak mungkin aku memakainya lagi." Daiki menaruh filenya di atas meja dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di pintu pertama sebelah kanan lorong. Sementara Taira tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Menunggu Daiki membawakannya baju ganti.

"Nih. Sudah kuambilkan beberapa. Jadi kau tidak perlu meminta lagi padaku." Daiki menyerahkan tas berukuran sedang kepada Taira yang kesusahan membawanya.

"Errrghhh, memangnya ada berapa baju, Paman? Kok berat sekali?!"

"Lima baju dan lima celana. Ah, dan dua handuk." terang Daiki.

"Ah, banyak juga. Terima kasih, Paman!" tersenyum senang sambil menahan beban berat, Taiga berjalan perlahan ke kamar yang diinstruksikan Daiki padanya tadi.

"Oh ya! Kamar mandi di sebelah kamarku!"

" _Roger_ , _Captain_!" sahut Taira.

..

Sayup-sayup kicauan burung menyapa pendengaran Daiki yang mulai lepas dari dunia mimpinya bersama nona cantik nan seksi idolanya, Horikita Mai- _chan_. Merenggangkan badan di atas kasur empuknya, Daiki hendak kembali berlayar dalam mimpi kalau saja aroma menggoda itu tidak menerpa indera penciumannya.

"Hoam...bau menggoda apa pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ah, mungkin tetangga sebelah sedang memasak." Daiki melirik jendelanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Oh, berarti dari dalam rumah- SIAPA YANG BERADA DI DALAM RUMAHKU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI?!" teriak Daiki begitu tersadar.

"Ada apa, Paman? Kenapa siang-siang berisik sekali?" tanya Taira yang sedikit terengah karena berlari.

"K-KAU...Oh!" Taira sedikit berjengit ngeri karena volume suara Daiki yang tidak ada kontrolnya itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Paman?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya mimpi." kilah Daiki yang baru saja ingat bahwa ia memberikan tumpangan pada seorang gadis kecil semalam.

"Huh, ada-ada saja. Oh iya, Paman…sudah kubuatkan kopi dan sarapan-ah, mungkin harusnya disebut makan siang sih." Taira menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Daiki hanya mengangguk sambil memandangi Taira yang baju lengan panjangnya digulung hingga siku yang bahkan baju tersebut masih terlalu kebesaran dipakai oleh Taira hingga menutupi lututnya yang polos sehingga hanya kaki mulus putihnya yang terlihat. Sementara apron biru polos menutupi baju berwarna putih itu yang entah kenapa membuat nafsu Daiki sedikit bergejolak.

 _ **'Ingat Daiki. Dia hanya bocah!'**_

"Ah, terima kasih." Taira mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar Daiki.

Daiki kemudian menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya kemudian memijat keningnya yang berdenyut karena pening.

"Ada apa dengan otakku? Kenapa jadi berhalusinasi macam ini sih?!"

"Sepertinya aku butuh asupan Mai- _chan_." sambungnya.

.

..

...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Daiki pergi ke laboratorium pada sore hari setelah memberitahukan Taira bahwa ia tidak akan pulang selama 3 hari karena penelitian.

..

 _"Kau tidak bawa baju ganti, Paman?" tanya Taira begitu melihat Daiki hanya menenteng tas tangan berisi rumus formula dan berkas penting untuk penelitian._

 _"Baju gantiku sudah banyak di lab. Mungkin besok saat pulang akan kubawa agar bisa kau cuci." ujar Daiki sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang._

 _"Ini uang untuk keperluan dapur selama aku pergi. Jaga rumah baik-baik. Jangan sampai aku pulang, rumah dalam keadaan berantakan." lanjutnya sembari menatap Taira yang segera mengangguk._

 _"Tenang saja, Paman! Akan kujaga dan kurawat rumahmu dengan baik!" jawabnya sambil memberi hormat_ _dan senyum lima jari khas anak-anak yang sangat menggemaskan._

 _Daiki hendak mengusap surai gradasi di hadapannya itu sebelum akhirnya ia sadar, itu akan terlihat aneh terlebih mereka baru kenal. Dengan wajah kikuk, Daiki menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di tengkuk. Taira hanya menatap bingung._

 _"A-ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu._ Jaa~ _" Daiki segera berbalik dan meremat tas tangannya seraya berjalan di atas aspal jalanan. Berusaha untuk tidak berbalik dan menatap Taira yang melambaikan tangan._

 _"Hati-hati di jalan, Paman! Jangan lupa makan!" teriak sang gadis kecil._

..

Mengingat percakapan tadi membuat jantung Daiki berdetak kencang.

"Cih, apa-apaan dengan jantung sialan ini!" maki Daiki pada pintu kaca lab.

"Kau sedang apa merenung di sana, Aomine? Cepat kesini! Rapat dengan tim akan dimulai." Wakamatsu meneriaki Daiki dari lantai dua lab.

Tanpa berusaha membalas perkataan seniornya dalam penelitian itu, Daiki hanya memberengut dan melangkahkan kaki ke lantai dua. Tempat ruang rapat akan dilangsungkan.

Tim penelitian Daiki terdiri dari lima orang, termasuk Daiki sendiri. Dengan ketua tim penelitian Imayoshi Soichi yang merupakan senior di universitasnya, Wakamatsu Sousuke senior dari jurusan biokimia, dan Sakurai Ryou, Momoi Satsuki serta Aomine Daiki sendiri yang merupakan satu angkatan jurusan bioteknologi ketika menempuh pendidikan S1 di universitas Todai.

Kelimanya tengah melakukan riset pengembangan bahan baku obat biosimilar yang berasal dari makhluk hidup, seperti jaringan, sel, DNA atau protein makhluk hidup itu sendiri yang diusulkan oleh Aomine.

"Tapi kita butuh bank sel yang tepat. Ada ide kita bisa mendapatkannya dari mana?" kelimanya pun larut dalam diskusi panjang selama beberapa jam.

Tiga hari berkutat dengan ratusan sel menggunakan mikroskop _cryo-elektron_ membuat _mood_ semuanya menurun. Namun rasa senang seolah mengenyahkan segala letih yang mereka rasakan. Terlebih mereka telah menemukan satu bank sel yang sempurna untuk dikultur sesuai yang kebutuhan. Tanpa membuang waktu, kelimanya segera bergegas melakukan penggandaan sel dan langsung membuat obat biosimilar. Menjadikan rencana tiga hari menginap di laboratorium menjadi seminggu.

Daiki segera memasukkan semua pakaian kotor miliknya ke dalam tas. Dengan tergesa ia keluar dari ruang loker dan hampir saja menabrak satu-satunya wanita di timnya.

"Ah, Momoi. Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru." Daiki segera bersiap untuk melangkah pergi kalau saja lengannya tidak dipegang oleh Momoi Satsuki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daiki.

"Mhm, Aomine- _kun_...mau tidak pergi makan denganku?" tanya Momoi sambil meremat pelan lengan Aomine yang terbungkus jaket _jeans_. Bibirnya digigit pelan dan pandangannya ditundukkan. Untuk sekilas, Aomine melihat Momoi sungguh imut kalau saja ia tidak teringat bahwa Taira di rumah pasti kelaparan karena uang yang ia berikan terakhir kali tidaklah seberapa.

"Ah, maaf Momoi. Aku harus segera pulang. Pakaianku harus segera dicuci dan stok makanan di rumahku habis." Daiki melepaskan genggaman tangan Momoi yang memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"...tidak apa. Lain kali kalau begitu, ya?" raut kecewa segera berubah menjadi penuh harap, membuat Daiki sedikit menghela napas.

"Aku tidak janji. Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku duluan! _Jaa ne_ ~" Daiki berlari kecil. Membuat tas tangan dan ransel di punggungnya berayun. Meninggalkan tim kecilnya yang kaget dengan penolakan yang pertama kalinya diberikan seorang Aomine Daiki kepada Momoi Satsuki.

"Hm, menarik." bisik Imayoshi seraya menggerakkan kacamatanya. Membuat lensa kacamatanya sekilas berkilat karena terpantul cahaya lampu.

.. 

Daiki keluar dari kereta dengan selamat. Tumpukan manusia dalam gerbong seolah membuatnya bak ikan dalam kaleng yang siap dijual di pasaran. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh ponsel di saku celananya yang hampir dia lupakan eksistensinya karena terlalu semangat berkutat dengan penelitian.

"Sial. Aku sampai lupa menelepon karena lupa ada orang di rumah." gerutu Daiki sembari menekan nomor telepon rumah lalu melakukan panggilan.

Dua kali dering, telepon di seberang diangkat dan terdengar suara anak perempuan.

"Halo, dengan kediaman Aomine. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Daiki terkekeh geli. Ucapan Taira mirip operator telepon.

"Ini aku. Kau sedang apa?"

"Paman! Kau kemana saja?! Kupikir kau mati karena salah suntik obat percobaan!" kesal Taira yang dibalas dengan derai tawa oleh Daiki.

"Sialan kau bocah! Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai salah suntik?" balasnya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Habisnya Paman tidak memberi kabar..."

Daiki menghela napas.

"Yeah, _gomen gomen_. Aku terlalu fokus sampai lupa ada kau di rumah. Oh iya...bahan makanan apa yang perlu kubeli untuk makan malam?"

"Hm, terserah Paman mau makan apa malam ini. Selama aku tahu cara membuatnya, akan kubuatkan."

"Ah, kare dengan _chicken katsu_ saja kalau begitu."

"Aku bisa membuatnya. Tapi, Paman tau kan bahannya apa saja?"

Hening.

"Paman tunggu saja di swalayan dekat rumah. Beberapa menit lagi aku menyusul. Haduh, ada-ada saja." sebelum sambungan telepon diputus, Daiki mendengar Taira mendesah lelah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan di dalam swalayan dengan Daiki mendorong troli, dan Taira yang berkutat dengan segala bahan makanan.

"Paman, sebaiknya kita stok pasta dan sereal. Dan kalau Paman mau, kita berlangganan susu setiap pagi. Bagaimana menurut Paman?" tanya Taira yang baru saja memasukkan ayam _fillet_ ke dalam troli.

"Untuk apa pasta dan sereal itu, huh?!"

"Sereal kalau Paman malas makan makanan berat di pagi. Pasta hanya untuk opsi kalau sedang bosan makanan lainnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Paman?"

Daiki berhenti sejenak. Selama ini dia tidak perlu repot memikirkan menu makannya karena hanya perlu nomor telepon restoran tertentu untuk pesan antar. Tapi setelah anak perempuan bernama Taira ini datang ke rumahnya, ia akhirnya bisa memakan menu sehat dan kembali merasakan apa itu masakan rumah.

Okelah, untuk pasta mungkin tidak buruk. Tapi, sereal?

"Serealnya tidak perlu. Aku tidak begitu suka makanan manis di pagi hari." Taira menggangguk mendengar jawaban Daiki dan berlari kearah rak berisi pasta dan saus. Meninggalkan Daiki yang menggelengkan kepala sambil mendorong troli mengikuti Taira.

"Anak kecil punya energi yang sangat banyak yah." gumamnya.

Namun seketika Daiki membatu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ia dan Taira bertingkah seolah sudah sangat lama kenal bahkan berdiskusi tentang menu makan layaknya pasangan. Padahal seperti yang ia katakan barusan, Taira masih kecil!

Daiki segera mengenyah pikiran ngawur itu dan kembali melangkah. Sepertinya kurang tidur membuatnya berpikir melantur.

.

..

… 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"Paman mandi saja dulu." ujar Taira yang baru saja selesai merapikan bahan makanan di dalam kulkas dan bersiap untuk memasak. Dengan susah payah diambilnya celemek yang tergantung di samping pintu dapur dengan menggunakan kursi. Salahkan Daiki yang mengatur letak gantungan setinggi itu.

Daiki berusaha menahan tawa namun gagal.

"Buwahahaha."

"Berisik! Sana cepat mandi!" dengan muka merah merona, Taira mendorong tubuh Daiki keluar dari area dapur.

"Ya~ mau aku bantu ambil barang di tempat yang lebih tinggi tidak?" ejek Daiki.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Taira mendengus lalu kembali ke counter dapur.

Mengabaikan Daiki yang tertawa di seberang ruangan, Taira mulai berkutat dengan tugasnya, yakni memasak.

Sementara di ruang tv, Daiki mengusap rambutnya sambil tertawa pelan. Kapan terakhir kali ia keramas, huh?

Dengan misi membersihkan diri karena berhari-hari tidak mandi saat penelitian kemarin, Daiki segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan melepas segala kain yang melekat di tubuhnya. Setelah berdiri di bawah pancuran, diputarnya keran shower ke temperatur hangat. Membuat seluruh tubuh, mulai dari rambut biru tuanya, tengkuk dan dada bidangnya serta punggung yang terbalut kulit cokelat eksotis, hingga ujung kakinya basah oleh air hangat.

"Ah~ nikmatnya mandi."

Setelah beberapa menit diam menikmati air hangat, Daiki mematikan keran dan meraih botol sampo dan menumpahkan sedikit cairannya ke telapak tangan. Perlahan, kedua tangannya saling digosokkan lalu diusapkan ke rambut dengan gerakan sedikit memijat. Membuat rambutnya penuh akan sampo. Setelahnya ia kembali menyalakan shower dan membilas seluruh busa sampo dari kepalanya hingga bersih.

Setelah selesai bagian kepala, Daiki tidak langsung mengambil sabun mandi. Kedua tangannya kemudian turun dan menggenggam kejantanannya yang sepertinya menegang karena nikmatnya mandi.

Dengan gerakan menggoda dirinya sendiri, Daiki menggerakan tangannya dengan pola naik turun di kejantanannya yang mulai menegang. Daiki membayangkan Mai-chan yang bugil tengah berada di antara selangkangannya dengan wajah merona dan penuh nafsu. Mencoba meraup seluruh kejantanannya dengan mulutnya yang kecil. Sesekali Mai-chan nya tersedak karena kejantanan Daiki mencapai tenggorokannya.

Gerakan Daiki menjadi cepat begitu Mai-chan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ditambah dengan guyuran air hangat yang menerpa mukanya hingga membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Dengan sekali hentakan, seluruh cairan sperma keluar dari kejantanan Daiki dan mengenai dinding serta lantai kamar mandi. Daiki terengah dengan mata membola. Sial! Kenapa di saat terakhir malah wajah memerah Taira yang terlintas di benaknya?!

..

Makan malam terasa canggung. Taira tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Padahal sebelumnya mereka baik-baik saja! Tapi sekarang keduanya terjebak dalam keheningan.

"Erm...Taira minta maaf kalau tadi menyinggung Paman." ujar Taira sebelum pergi membersihkan alat makannya.

Daiki meringis. Harusnya ia yang minta maaf pada anak kecil di hadapannya. Tapi bagaimana ia menjelaskan bahwa ia merasa menyesal telah membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan seorang anak berumur 10 tahun?!

Daiki menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Taira.

"Kau tidak salah apapun. Aku hanya lelah saja." terang Daiki tanpa perlu menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah begitu? Kupikir aku yang salah karena Paman sama sekali enggan menatap kearahku seperti sebelumnya." lagi-lagi Daiki meringis mendengarnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat wajah Taira karena malu. Tapi sepertinya anak kecil dihadapannya malah salah paham.

"Tch. Pede sekali dirimu. Buat apa aku harus sering-sering menatapmu?" gerutu Daiki mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Taira menggeram kesal.

"Dasar Paman remang memyebalkan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Bocah?!"

Dan keduanya kembali seperti biasanya hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata tidak biasa.

..

Daiki merenggangkan badan sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Taira tengah membersihkan sofa dengan vacuum cleaner.

"Kau masih lama?"

Taira menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi. Ada apa, Paman?"

"Kau bisa main basket?"

.

.

.

.

Dengan satu pertanyaan dari Daiki membuatnya keduanya keluar rumah dengan tujuan lapangan basket. Daiki dengan sepatu Nike Air Jordan Metallic 5 berwarna hitam biru serta bola basket baru, dan Taira dengan Nike Air Jordan 1 Retro High peninggalan satu-satunya dari orang tuanya. Dengan susah payah Taira berusaha menggulung lengan bajunya yang terlalu panjang. Melihat hal itu membuat Daiki menghembuskan napas lelah.

"Nanti kita beli beberapa baju sesuai ukuranmu."

"Eh?!" manik ruby Taira menatap manik shappire milik Daiki dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Memangnya aku boleh memakai uang Paman? Diberi tempat tinggal dan jatah makan setiap hari saja aku sudah bersyukur!"

Daiki menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Anggap saja ini upah pekerjaan rumah yang kau lakukan."

"Terima kasih banyak Paman!"

Taira tersenyum lebar. Dan sangat manis. Membuat Daiki harus membuang muka karena jantungnya mulai berulah lagi.

"Ekhem...jadi, kau sudah tahu beberapa dasar bermain basket?" tanya Daiki mencoba mengabaikan debaran jantungnya.

"Yeah! Tatsuya mengenalkanku pada basket. Lalu Tatsuya juga mengenalkanku pada Alexandra Garcia! Kau pasti kenal Alex kan?!" serunya riang.

"Woah, kau kenal cewek seksi itu?!"

'BUGH'

"Oi! Sakit bocah!" Daiki meringis mengusap lututnya yang ditendang Taira.

"Dasar Paman mesum!"

"Hei! Itu hal wajar, Bocah!"

"Namaku Taira! T-A-I-R-A! Bukan bocah." Taira memberengut kesal. Bibir merah mudanya sedikit dimajukan. Membuat Daiki berusaha untuk tidak menatap bibir yang ingin ia kecup itu. Sial, otaknya mulai tak beres lagi!

'PLAK'

"Ittai!"

"Kenapa Paman memukul wajah Paman sendiri?" tanya Taira bingung.

"Tidak apa. Ayo, biar aku ajarkan cara mainnya." Daiki mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yeah! Ayo main!" dan Taira segera melupakan sikap aneh Daiki barusan.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Lima tahun telah berlalu.

Hari-hari libur Daiki yang dulu penuh jadwal kencan dengan wanita berbeda setiap harinya berubah 180 derajat hanya karena seorang anak perempuan memasuki dunianya.

Dulu, Daiki bisa bolak-balik _love hotel_ , diskotik murahan maupun untuk kalangan elit, hanya untuk sebuah kenikmatan dunia bagi sisi liar seorang Aomine Daiki. Tapi karena seorang anak perempuan itu pulalah, konsep 'kenikmatan dunia' seorang Aomine Daiki berubah total. Orang-orang yang tahu sisi liar nan menggodanya itu, akan kaget begitu melihat dirinya tersenyum senang dan bangga hanya karena senyuman serta celotehan riang seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun seperti saat ini.

"Kau lihat itu, Dai- _nii_?! Woah! Aku baru lihat yang sebesar itu!" pekik Taira sambil menunjuk kearah boneka besar yang berada di dalam istana boneka.

"Kau mau itu?" tanya Daiki.

"Eh?! Tidak. Itu terlalu besar untuk ditaruh di atas kasur." Taira menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau mau yang ukuran sedang saja?" lagi-lagi Taira menggelengkan kepala.

"Daripada boneka. Aku lebih ingin bola basket." aku Taira.

Yah. Sejak hari dimana Daiki mengajari seluruh hal tentang basket, Taira menjadi terobsesi dengan basket. Sama halnya seperti Daiki ketika seumurannya dulu. Membuat semua permukaan bola milik Daiki menjadi licin karena selalu digunakan terutama di lapangan _outdoor_. Daiki mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak ingin punya barang lain yang sedikit lebih _girly_?"

"Hm, aku ada parfum dan _lipgloss_ di rumah. Ada sabun cuci muka juga sih." jelas Taira sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Kau ini sudah berumur 15 tahun, Taira. Bertingkahlah layaknya anak-anak muda di sini." dengusan dari Daiki terdengar jelas.

"Oh _well_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana anak-anak di sini bertingkah, Daiki- _nii_. Apa kau lupa aku ini _homeschooling_ dan yang mengajariku itu temanmu, Tetsuya- _sensei_?" Taira memutar bola matanya jengah.

Daiki berdecak kesal. Ia hampir saja lupa betapa 'sedikit' _over-protective_ nya sahabatnya itu kepada Taira. Saking sayangnya dengan anak perempuan yang mulai beranjak remaja ini, Taira diajari untuk tidak bertingkah berlebihan dan merias diri senatural mungkin. Taira pun tidak membantah. Toh untuk apa dia berdandan kalau dunianya lebih terpusat pada bola bundar berwarna oranye itu.

Pertama kali Daiki mengenalkan Kuroko Tetsuya kepada Taira ialah saat ia menyadari bahwa anak perempuan ini butuh pendidikan yang layak. Awalnya ia akan menyekolahkan Taira. Tapi Taira menolak mentah-mentah. Alasannya? Karena ia tidak enak karena telah menumpang dan tidak ingin menambah beban Daiki.

Yang benar saja!

Daiki tidak semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa mengurusi keperluan Taira. Terlebih setelah mengetahui gejolak aneh yang ia rasakan terhadap Taira setelah beberapa bulan bersama ialah perasaan suka, keinginannya untuk membiayai keperluan Taira menjadi sangat besar. Namun karena Taira dididik untuk tidak mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain, ia selalu menolak.

 _What an angel._

Tapi Taira tidak bisa menolak segala pemberian Daiki jika Daiki membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan Taira. Tentu saja untuk kebutuhan pribadi, Daiki tidak sanggup membelinya sendiri. Seperti pakaian dalam dan pembalut misalnya. *uhuk*

Dan butuh waktu enam bulan untuk meminta Taira memanggilnya Daiki- _nii_. Terlebih, dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Daiki pada Taira membuat kata 'paman' seolah memberikan mereka jarak yang amat sangat jauh. Yah. Memang sebenarnya umur mereka terpaut lumayan jauh. 15 tahun. Tapi... hey! Rasa suka itu tidak memandang umur!

Mengabaikan monolog yang ada di dalam kepalanya, Daiki menggandeng tangan Taira menuju wahana lainnya.

"Satu wahana ini lagi saja yah. Setelah itu kita pulang. Besok aku harus ke kampus." Taira mengangguk patuh. Keduanya pun mengantri di antrian wahana kincir angin.

..

Daiki keluar ruangan kelasnya tepat pukul 3 sore. Semenjak dosen Nakamura ijin cuti melahirkan, ia menggantikannya mengajar di kelas untuk 6 bulan kedepannya. Bukan masalah untuk Daiki. Toh penelitiannya sudah selesai. Mengusap rambutnya yang mulai panjang, Daiki masuk ke ruangan dosen. Tidak menyadari aksinya barusan membuat beberapa mahasiswi menjerit tertahan.

"Sudah selesai, Daiki?" tanya Nijimura Shuuzo, dosen fakultas hukum. Usut punya usut, Shuuzo merupakan kakak tingkat Daiki saat Sekolah Menengah Atas dulu.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama mengajar." sahutnya dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Setelah ini kau senggang bukan? Ayo minum-minum dengan yang lainnya." ajak Shuuzo.

Daiki menaikkan satu alisnya.  
"Kupikir Mayuzumi- _san_ sudah melarangmu untuk minum, Shuuzo."

"Tch, dia tidak akan tahu."

"Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu dia." Daiki menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Dasar adik kelas sialan! Baiklah! Aku tidak jadi minum. Puas kau?" Shuuzo menggerutu.

"Aku hanya menjalankan amanat, Shuuzo- _san_ ~" seringai Daiki semakin melebar.

"Tch. Lagipula bukannya kau ini peminum ulung? Tumben sekali kau menolak ajakan minum-minum." tanya Shuuzo heran.

"Oh."

"Jangan meng-oh-iku, Item."

"Dasar suami-suami takut istri. Bisanya hanya mengusik lelaki bebas ini." ejek Daiki.

"Aku tidak takut istri, sialan kau!" bantah Shuuzo.

"Ya ya~ apa katamulah. Aku pulang duluan, _Jaa_ ~" Daiki meninggalkan ruangan dosen lalu menuju tempat mobilnya di parkir.

"Aku masih heran. Anak bengal itu kesambet apa hingga bisa berubah drastis?" tanya Shuuzo pada dirinya sendiri.

.  
Daiki segera kembali ke kediamannya yang berada di 0510 _street_.

" _I'm home_!" serunya seraya menutup pintu.

" _Welcome home_ , Dai- _nii_!" balas Taira dari dalam kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Daiki yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Taira.

"Merapikan lemariku. Sepertinya semakin banyak baju." gerutu Taira.

Daiki terkekeh.

"Banyak apanya? Hanya segitu tidak banyak, Taira."

"Menurutku banyak. Karena sudah banyak yang tidak muat di badanku." keluh Taira sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

 _'Cute.'_

"Oh? Kau mau membeli yang baru?" tawar Daiki.

Taiga menggeleng.  
"Tidak sekarang. Bulan depan saja. Aku masih bisa memakai beberapa kok."

"Ok, minggu depan kita beli pakaian untukmu." ujar Daiki.

"Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku barusan apa?" kerutan di kening Taira semakin dalam.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, bocah. Lagi pula kau akan lebih nyaman, bukan?"

"Hah. Ya sudah kalau begitu." Taira bangkit dan menaruh pakaian yang sudah tidak muat di badannya ke dalam kardus.

"Lalu mau kau apakan pakaianmu ini?" tanya Daiki.

"Kebetulan masih bagus dan warnanya belum pudar. Jadi mau ku berikan ke panti asuhan saja." ujar Taira dengan wajah berseri.

"Dasar anak baik." dengan gemas Daiki mengacak helai rambut gradasi Taira.

"Dai- _nii_!" Taira memberengut kesal.

"Hahaha... _sorry_." ekspresi Daiki tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Hmm...ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, sepertinya rambutmu mulai panjang, Daiki- _nii_." Taira yang saat ini sudah setinggi bahu Daiki mencoba meraih poni Daiki dengan sedikit berjinjit. Mendengus geli, Daiki sedikit membungkukkan badan agar Taira mudah meraih rambut biru gelapnya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Menurutmu aku potong rambut atau tidak?" Daiki menatap wajah Taira yang bersih nan ayu. Sementara yang ditatap lebih tertarik mengamati helai rambut biru tua sang profesor muda.

"Hm..." Taira berdehem pelan seraya berpikir. Tangan berkulit kuning langsat miliknya mulai memijat kulit kepala Daiki yang memejamkan mata. Terbuai oleh sentuhan anak lima belas tahun di hadapannya itu.

"Aku lebih suka tetap seperti ini. Tapi diberi jel rambut sepertinya akan membuatmu semakin keren, Dai- _nii_." Daiki terkekeh. Menyembunyikan perasaan berbunga di hatinya dengan menjawil hidung bangir Taira.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai menggoda, Taira."

Taira yang baru sadar akan perkataannya hanya bisa membuang mukanya yang merah padam.

"Hemm...kalau begitu Daiki- _nii_ mandi dulu. Akan kusiapkan makan malam." Taira kabur dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan Daiki yang terkekeh sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"Ternyata keputusanku dulu tidak salah. Hidupku tidak semonoton dulu lagi."

TBC


	6. Final Chapter

_**Final**_

* * *

Taira mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan dengan tergesa-gesa. Panas di wajahnya belum juga hilang. Dan tangannya seolah masih merasakan helaian rambut Daiki yang lembut serta berbau stroberi karena sampo kondisioner milik Taira yang sering sekali dipakai sang profesor muda itu meski ia memiliki sampo kondisioner sendiri.

Yah. Bukannya Taiga tidak senang samponya dipakai oleh Daiki juga. Hanya saja ia merasa lucu Daiki yang maskulin serta rupawan itu berbau stroberi. Taira lebih menyukai Daiki dengan aroma _mint_ dan _citrus_. Memikirkannya membuat suhu tubuh Taira semakin memanas karena malu.

" _Get a grip_ , Taira!" ujarnya sambil menepuk kencang kedua pipinya.

Mengenyahkan pikirannya akan Daiki, Taira segera mulai memotong bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Sup udang dan _kaarage_ kesukaan Daiki.

...

Setelah selesai, Taira segera menyiapkan meja makan. Piring dan mangkuk ditata terbalik dan sendok, garpu serta sumpit disusun sejajar. Mendapati semua telah tertata sempurna, Taira mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Daiki- _nii_ masih lama? Makanannya sudah siap." ujar Taira.

"Ya! Tunggu sebentar lagi." seru Daiki dari dalam kamar mandi.

Mengangguk pada diri sendiri, Taira menunggu Daiki di ruang televisi seraya menyalakan televisi dan duduk nyaman di sofa. Sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk Daiki mandi amat sangat lama. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria berumur 30 tahun tersebut. Yang jelas Taira tidak ingin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Melihat abs Daiki saat bermain basket saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin. Apalagi membayangkan kegiatan Daiki di kamar mandi. Taira kembali merona memikirkannya. Salahkan gejolak masa muda yang dialaminya sehingga ia tanpa sepengetahuan Daiki membuka salah satu folder di komputer yang ada di ruang kerjanya saat hendak mengerjakan tugas. Bukan tugas yang diselesaikannya, ia malah melihat ratusan gambar serta video tidak senonoh yang merupakan koleksi pribadi Daiki. Dari satu video, menjadi 5 video karena saking penasarannya ia dengan apa yang dilakukan sepasang pria dan wanita di video tersebut. Dan jadilah ia terbekali ilmu terkait seksualitas tanpa ia sadari.

Taira merasa matanya terkontaminasi, tapi juga merasa tertarik. Kembali ia menepuk keras kedua pipinya karena kembali berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daiki seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Berusaha menjadi waras." jawab Taira asal yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Daiki.

"Ada-ada saja. Ayo makan." ajak Daiki yang sudah mengeringkan rambut dan hanya menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya karena malas menggantungnya kembali.

Keduanya makan sembari bercerita sepatah dua patah kata tentang kegiatan satu sama lain. Sesekali Taira mencuri-curi pandang kearah Daiki. Begitupula sebaliknya. Entah apa yang keduanya pikirkan. Namun lama kelamaan suasana menjadi agak canggung.

"Hem, Taira..." Daiki yang merasa harus memecahkan suasana canggung di antara mereka membuka suara.

"Mm, ya?" sahut Taira tak kalah canggung.

"Itu..." Daiki menggantung kalimat yang seolah berat untuk disuarakannya.

"Kenapa Daiki- _nii_?" tanya Taira bingung melihat ketidak yakinan di mata Daiki.

"Tidak. Tidak apa." Taira mengangkat satu alisnya heran melihat Daiki yang menggaruk tengkuknya sambil menghela napas. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan makan malam dalam diam.

 _'Jangan sekarang. Tunggu dia legal dulu baru kunyatakan perasaan ini.'_ batin Daiki.

"Daiki- _nii_ kalau ada yang dipikirkan, utarakan saja." ujar Taira begitu ia meletakkan sendoknya di atas piring yang telah tandas isinya.

"Tidak. Nanti saja kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Kau tunggu aku saja yah." ujar Daiki sedikit ambigu. Taira yang bingung hanya bisa menatap Daiki yang baru menyadari kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya barusan.

"Dai- _nii_.." Taira mematung. Matanya membulat dan bibirnya bergetar. Wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat begitu memahami arti lain di balik kalimat Daiki barusan. Melihat ekspresi Taira yang menggemaskan semakin mengacaukan isi otak Daiki dan mempercepat detak jantungnya.

"Ah! _Fuck it_!" umpat Daiki pada akhirnya sebelum meraup penuh bibir Taira yang pada detik kelima akhirnya membalas pagutan Daiki.

 _'Maaf Testu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Taira harus jadi milikku.'_

FIN


End file.
